Heart of A Thief
by Miss Dark Shiva
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple thievery challenge, turns into a life-changing adventure for two young female thieves from Chesedonia... Lame summery I know... SyncxOC and maybe other pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Been awhile since I've done anything here eh? Well I hope you all will find this story fun, amusing, and much more! And ofcouse I do NOT own ToA or the chars! I just own this story, and Tena! Kiira belongs to my good friend xdarksoul07x from deviantart!**

**(A/N Thoughs who read Code: Isis, don't worry we're STILL working on that one, we're just taking a break and are still thinking up so more ebil ideas for the plot!)**

**ANYWAYS! READ AWAY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chesedonia**

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid…'_ Tena thought to herself as she sat in a crouch on top of a building_. 'Me and my big mouth!'_ She was now mentally kicking herself. None of this would've happen if she'd just stayed quite.

**FLASHBACK**

Tena couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene before her. A silver haired teenaged girl clad in a purple halter top, shorts, and block gloves, was running. She had managed to pick pocket some red head snob of a boy right under his nose, but his brunette female companion HAD noticed. Now she was running for her life, and Tena was doubled over in laughter about it. The brunette finally caught with her, and demanded her to return what she stole. The silver haired girl frowned but did as she was told, handing over a wallet. She watched as the brunette returned the wallet to the red headed boy, who complained about this being the second time that someone had stolen his stuff, but the girl just ignored him.

By now Tena was rolling on the ground, howling in laughter "OH GOD!" She cried "MY RIBS! I CAN'T BREATH! GOD THAT WAS FUNNY!" It was then she noticed someone looking down at her. It was the silver haired girl.

"That. Was. Not. Funny." She hissed.

"Aww come now, Kiira!" Tena said as she got up, brushing some of her brown hair away from her dark brown eyes "It's not MY fault that your thievery attempt was a total FAIL!

Kiira folded her arms "Oh yeah? Think YOU could do any better?"

Tena smirked "Psh, name it, and I'll steal it!"

"Okay then…" Kiira turned, scanning the streets for a suitable challenge. That's when something or more like someone caught her eye, her lips twitching into an evil smile. "Go and steal that person's…mask." She commanded, pointing at the target.

"Ha! No problem for m—"Tena started but froze she saw who her friend was talking about. The target was a boy, around the same age as her, with spiky green hair and a strange gold mask that hid the upper half of his face. "The Tempest!?" She cried, turning to face Kiira "You want me to STEAL from a GOD-GENERAL!?"

"D'aww what's wrong?" Kiira asked with a smirk "Too hard for you?"

"Tch! No!" Tena snapped turning back around "I can do this no problem!"

**END FLASHBACK**

If she had just kept her mouth close she wouldn't be about to do this crazy stunt. But it was too late to turn back now. She just HAD to find a way to pull this off; there was no way she was going to admit to defeat. But how the hell was Tena going to steal that guy's mask, let alone get away with it? That's when the young thief saw him. Sync. He was running through the. streets, chasing after a group of people, and it looked like the group Kiira had attempted to pick pocket from earlier. Why was he after them? It didn't matter now, this was her chance!

Tena jumped to her feet and immediately dashed across the top of the building, jumping onto the next one. She kept her eye on the target as she jumped onto a third building now getting ahead him. Once Tena was far enough ahead, she jumped off and landed on the ground. She then raced toward the God-general, praying her plan would work. What was her plan? Simple, she would run past Sync and swap the mask off his face in the process. Not exactly her most clever plan, but it was better then nothing. Sync came into view, and Tena readied herself as she got closer. The two teens began to pass each other and Tena reached out, managing to grab a hold of the mask

'_Yes!'_ The young thief thought, but her victory was come short when she felt his hand grasp her wrist with an iron grip.

**BAM!**

The force of them running in opposite directions has caused them to hit the ground.

'_Shit!'_ Was now all she was thinking _'Shit! I'm so dead!'_ she looked over at the boy, the mask was still intact on his face, with her hand a hold of it. God he looked pissed. "Er… hi there!"

"……"

"Um… can you let go of my arm please?"

"Let go of my mask first." He said in a cold voice.

"Only if you let go of my arm first!" This just caused him to tighten his grip. Yup he was VERY pissed off.

"Let. Go. NOW." He growled.

"No you fir--OW! OK! OK!" Tena yelped when he tighten his grip even more, causing her to let go. He released his grip on her wrist and jumped back to his feet, continuing his chase after the group.

"That TARD!" She yelled as she sat up, holding her wrist. That God-general had bruised her wrist! Without thinking, Tena got up and ran after him. Now SHE was pissed. "GET BACK HERE YOU!" When she caught up with Sync, he was at the port, watching a ship sail away. Looked like that group of people got away. Fail.

"Looks like you failed again, Sync…" Tena blinked seeing a strange man in a chair hover over to Sync. That must've been Dist The Reaper. "Don't you worry; I'll get that longhaired, four-eyed… Hey! Wait! I wasn't finished yet!" Dist yelled as Sync started to leave. He paused, turning around.

"Just get the Fon Disk Data." He said before walking off the port.

"Ohh! This is all going in my revenge journal!" She raised an eyebrow at Dist's ranting. Talk about a weird--

"HO SHIT!" It was then she realized that Sync saw her, and he wasn't too pleased about it at all. It was in a way her fault he didn't catch those people. "Er…hi…?"

He didn't say anything at all. Not much of a talker it seemed.

"…I'll just go… yeah…" Tena said with a nervous giggle before making a break for it.

* * *

Kiira leaned against a wall of a building in boredom, her arms folded across her chest. "Heh, wonder if Tena managed to do my little challenge…?"She muttered to herself with a smirk. The look on Tena's face when face told her to steal Sync The Tempest's mask was priceless.

"OH GOD! I'M SORRY!"

Kiira blinked and looked over at the direction of the screaming. It was a girl younger then her, wearing an orange tank top, tan shorts, and gloves, running like a manic "Tena…?" She couldn't help but smirk even more when she saw that it was no other then Sync that was chasing her.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" She cried as she continued to run from the pissed off Sync. Kiira didn't think he would get THAT mad over Tena trying to steal his mask, but she wasn't about to ruining this amusing scene.

"Having fun, Tena?"

"Kiira!?" She exclaimed as she ran by "HELP ME! THIS IS YOUR FAULT AFTER ALL!!!"

"It's not my fault your thievery attempt was a total FAIL!" Kiira called out.

"DAMN YOU KIIRA! IF I DIE I'M HAUNTING YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Kiira snickered as Tena continued to run from the God-general, begging for mercy. Revenge. Was. AWESOME! Of course She wasn't THAT evil. She'd plan to help her out of trouble… eventually.

* * *

**My my Tena seems to have gotten herself in alot of trouble! And Kiira is enjoying every bit of it XD **

**MORE SOON TO COME! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow this chapter was done quicker then I thought it would. Then again I've been on an all hyper high as well has had ALOT of inpiration from a certain person! (You know who you are!)**

**Anyways as stated before, I do NOT own Tales of the Abyss NOR the chars in it! I only lay claim to this story, and my char Tena. Kiira belongs to my frined xdarksoul07x from DevaintArt!**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

"COME ON NOW! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!" Tena yelled as she ran. That's right she was STILL running. Why? Well because Sync was STILL chasing her. She DID mess up his mission after all, so can you blame him? "PLEASE STOP CHASING ME!!!" Once again he didn't say anything to her. It was like talking to a wall… a wall that was mad and wanted to kill you that is… Tena was starting to get sick of running and decided to try something. She made a quick sharp turn to the left into an alley, bursting through an Inn ignoring the shouts, cussing, and insults thrown at her. The young thief raced up the stairs and into a random room, AND THEN jumped out the window. She landed on a roof of a neighboring building. Tena stopped to catch her breath, hoping that the God-General didn't follow. Surly all that was able to shake him off...

No sign of him.

"Hehehe… What a tard!" Tena snickered, as she turned around… only to see Sync standing right in front of her "GAH!" She yelped, jumping back (almost falling off the building) "But I was… and you were… HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"…"

"Will you PLEASE say SOMEHTING!?"

"…Something…"

Tena sweat-dropped "Smartass…" She immediately regretted saying that when the God-General took an angry step towards her. "Hey, I didn't mean it! Cool it!" she said, holding her hands up defensively as she took a step back (Well tried to since she was on the building's ledge)

He frowned.

"C-come on now!" Tena said with a nervous smile "Surely there's some way we can work this out…Maybe I can… steal you some…shoes?"

He took another step towards her.

"…A hat?"

He took yet another step.

"…A watch?"

Once again he took another step.

"…Money!?"

He was now standing mere inches away from her.

"Meep!" Tena closed her eyes, expecting to get hit, or thrown of the building.

"Go fetch."

The young thief opened one eye "Huh!?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight…" Kiira started, sitting a barrel "That guy wants you go fetch some Fon Disk from a group of people he was after, who escaped thanks to you?"

"Yeah pretty much…" Said a sulking Tena, leaning against a wall of a building..

"Why didn't you just say no?" Kiira asked "You're not one for taking orders.

"He said he would throw me off the building if I disagreed…" Tena muttered.

"Ah I see…" Kiira said. "Well good luck!" She said before turning to leave.

"What do you mean 'good luck!?" Tena cried.

"I mean what I said."

"But you have to help me!"

The silver haired girl raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"It's YOUR fault too!" Tena said, folding her arms across her chest childishly "YOU'RE the one that told me to steal that guy's mask!"

"So?"

"SO if you HADN'T none of this would've happen!"

Kiira smirked "And why did I give you that challenge?"

The young thief immediately shut her mouth, her right eye twitching "S-shut up!"

This caused Kiira to smirk even more "So techniecally this leads up being YOUR fault still, right?"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Tena finally admitted "But I'll still need you're help…please Kiira?" She pleaded.

"Well I'm not THAT mean, so I guess I will…" Kiira started.

"YES!" Tena shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "Lets go then!" she exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm as she ran off.

"…Do you even know how we'll catch up to the boat…?"

"…Er…DAMMIT Kiira YOU'RE the smart one! You tell me!"

Kiira rolled her purple eyes "Well unless you intend to have us grow wings and fly…"

"Wait… KIIRA YOU'RE A FREAKIN' GEUNIOUS!" Tena exclaimed with a huge grin..

Kiira sweatdropped "I know I am, but you can't be serious about the flying bit…"

Tena smiled deviously "Oh yes I am. And I know how we CAN fly!"

* * *

Dist The Reaper, was STILL at the port. Why? Simple. He was busy muttering angrily under his breath, while writing furiously in his infamous 'Revenge Journal'…That is until a certain young female thief jumped onto the arm of his chair with a yell.

"HEY GRAMPS!" Tena shouted.

"GAAAHHH!" Dist screamed a rather… girly scream, nearly dropping his journal "What is the meaning of this!? And who are you!?" He demanded.

"Just can it gramps, and give us a ride already!"

"Oh come on, Tena. There's no need to be rude to the old man." Kiira said with a roll of her eyes as she walked over.

Dist's jaw dropped at the 'old' statement "Old man!? Do you have any idea who I am, brat!?"

Tena shrugged in disinterest "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Dist the Reaper, now give us a r—"

"No, no, NO!" The man yelled "It's Dist the Rose! The ROSE—"

"Reaper, Rose, WHATEVER!" Tena snapped "Now give us a ride already!"

Dist gave the young thief a glare "Who do you think you are giving ME orders?"

"A thief that will get her ass kicked if she doesn't get some stupid Fon Disk to Mask-Face! That's who!" Tena shot back.

The God-General raised an eyebrow. "So YOU'RE the one the caused Sync to fail his mission?"

"Why dose everyone keep blaming that on me!?" Tena yelled, throwing her hands into the air, earning a sigh from her silver-haired friend.

"Because it IS your fault." She stated.

The young thief let out a frustrated yell "Argh! Whatever! And give us a ride to the boat already gramps!"

"Why should I--" Dist started but was cut short when Tena gave a hard yank on his ear "NYEH! Ok! OK!!" He screamed, his chair beginning to take flight.

Kiira shook her head at the scene, before running after the runaway…er chair, "Tena try not to KILL the old man!" She yelled before jumping onto the other armrest as the chair soared in the direction of the boat.

Dist left eye twitched "I'm NOT an OLD—ACK!"

Tena had once again yanked on his ear "Less talking and more flying gramps!"

This was going to be one hell of a mission…

* * *

**Talk about an intreating team eh? lol makes you wonder how they'll manage to even work together. But you'll just have to wait and see in chapter 3! Please Reveiw!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**I present to you all chapter 3! Man I'm on a roll so far! I wonder how much longer I can keep this groove up? XD Well either way I had LOTS of fun doing this chapter! Hehehe and you all will see why XD**

**As said before, I do not Tales of The Abyss or the characters in it. I only lay claim to this story and Tena. Kiira belongs to my buddy xdarksoul07x from DeviantArt!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey gramps land over there!"

"Stop calling me gramps!"

"Tena leave the poor old man alone!"

"Stop calling me old!"

"Gramps! Watch out—"

**BAM!**

They had crashed landed on the back of the boat. But lucky for them, no one was in that area, nor had anyone heard them. "Naaagggh… Nice landing gramps…" Tena groaned as she slowly stood on her feet.

"STOP calling me Gramps! It's Dist! Dist the Ro—"

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Tena said with a huff. "Now what!?"

Dist rolled his eyes "You go find the Fon Disk of course!"

The young thief frowned. "What about YOU? What will YOU be doing?

"Heheh, I already have plans of my own! Plans that will take care of those…HEY!" Dist shouted as Tena and Kiira started to walk off "I wasn't done talking yet!" They either didn't hear, or simply cared less about what he had to say. Either way, they were still walking on ahead. "Argh! This is going in my revenge journal, you brats!"

* * *

"God, that gramps guy is annoying!" Tena said, resting her hands on the back of her head. Her and Kiira were around the deck part of the boat, looking for the ones with the Fon Disk. So far, no sign of them.

"True. But there's no need to harass him either." Kiira stated

"Yeah, sure. Now where are those guys!?" The young thief demanded.

Kiira rolled her eyes "Did you think of checking the cabin area…?"

Tena's right eye twitched "...Shut up!"

The silver-haired girl merely smirked "Whatever you say, Tena."

The young thief just let out a huff and said nothing as they found the stairs that lead down to the cabins. Once they entered, they found a hallway with many door ways "Dammit which door!?"

Kiira sighed. "Yeah like I would know…."

Tena pouted "Awe so we have to look on all the the rooms then!? Argh!" Door after door, the two friends either found an empty room with nothing they need, occupied with sleeping guards, or the occasionally yell (as well as objects thrown at them). Tena was about to give up. "Augh! Are they even here!?"

"Well there's one more room." Kiira said. "Lets take a look. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever…" Tena muttered as she opened the last door. The room appeared empty. "Yay….ANOTHER empty room.

Her silver-haired friend rolled her eyes (again) as she entered the room. "Hmmm..." She looked about the area until something flat and round on a near by table caught her eye. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she picked up the object. It was the Fon Disk. "Fount i—"

"HEY! What are you doing!?" A male voiced cried.

Kiira blinked, turning around. It was the red head boy she tried to pick pocket from earlier. "Why hello again…"

"Gah! It's YOU!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at her "YOU tried to steal my wallet!" This caused Kiira to sweat-drop.

"No shit...

"Hey--!" He was cut short when Tena had jumped onto his back, covering his mouth both hands "Mrph!?"

"Can it!" She hissed "You'll blow our cover!" Did he listen? Noooo. Instead he ran about the room, muffled yells were heard as he tried to shake the young thief off.

"Mrph!? Mrrph! MPRRRRRRPHHH!!!"

"Just give it u—OH GOD!" Tena cried, jumping off the boy "THE TARD JUST LICKED MY HAND!"

"Hey! I have a name!" He yelled, spitting a little.

"Oh? What is it? Moron?" Tena yelled back.

"No! It's Luke!"

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame"

"HEY!"

"Well it is!" The young thief said.

"SHUT UP!" Luke shouted

"No you shut up!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No—"

Their heated fight was cut short by sounds of laughter. Who was laughing? It was Kiira. "Oh my…" She giggled.

"What's so funny!?" Luke demanded.

"You two act a lot alike." Kiira said with grin.

"What!? NO WAY!?" Luke and Tena cried in unison. They immediately glared at each other "Hey! Stop copying me!" They yelled at each other "Me!? You are! ARGH!"

Kiira smirked. "Told ya…"

"Augh, whatever!" The young thief yelled in annoyance, before swiping the Fon Disk from Kiira and looking about the room.

"What are you doing!?" Luke demanded.

Tena snorted "What dose it look like I'm doing? I'm ransacking the place!"

"You can't do that!"

"Well guess what? I am!" It was then Tena noticed documents of some sort on the table. "Now now, what's this?" she asked as she picked them up.

"Hey you—" Luke's protest was cut short when Tena gave him a kick to the shin. He fell on his rear, holding his leg. "Dammit! Stop it!"

"Make me!"

"Tena we got what we need..." Kiira said with an annoyed sigh "Don't you think we should leave before MORE people see us?" She pointed out.

"Eh ture…" Tena muttered. She placed her her hands on the snob-boy's head, and leapfrogged over him. "Lets go then!"

"Ow! Hey!" Luke yelled, now holding his head.

"Hey yourself!"

"You don't have to be THAT mean you know…." Kiira commented as she headed for the door.

The young thief rolled her eyes "Kiira, we're THEIVES! Last I remember being all sweet and kind, isn't part of the job description!"

Kiira just shook her head and opened the door… only to have a spear pointed at the two of them.

"Well if it isn't the little thief again." Tall brunette man said while adjusting her glasses with his free hand. "And looks like she brought a friend."

Luke got up (still rubbing his head) "Jade, they're trying to take the Fon Disk and the analysis data!"

"Naaaaaaw, ya THINK!?" Tena growled as she turned to face the boy…. and his sword was pointed at her face. "Oh yeah NOW you get your weapon!"

"…Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

Jade raised an eyebrow as the two got at it, while Kiira slapped her forehead. "Guys… this really isn't a good time fo—"

"I don't have to listen to kid!" Luke shouted, ignoring Kiira.

"Kid!? I'm FOURTEEN!" Tena cried. "You can't be no more then THREE years older then me! I bet Kiira is older then you!"

Luke blinked "Whaaaa? Her? No way! She's even SMALLER then you!"

The young thief puffed her cheeks angrily at the 'short' remark, but kept herself from tackling him (barely) "So!? She's EIGHTEEN either way! "

"WHAT!?" Luke shouted in disbelief "She's OLDER then me! No way!"

Both Jade and Kiira watched as the two continued to yell at each other. Jade was finding it somewhat amusing, while Kiira hanged her head low. This was just great. She and Tena had their lives threaten, and Tena and was ranting like a kid. Oh yes this mission was going by smoothly "Okay, seriously guys this is getting--"

Right then the boat rocked violently. "W-What was that!?" Luke cried.

The silver-haired girl took this distraction as a golden opportunity and ran past the two men, dragging Tena with her. "Time to go!"

**Mwahaha! I left you all at a cliffy! -doges rotten veggies being throwen at her- Don't worry at ths rate chapter 4 will come very soon!So until then PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know what you all are thinking... What happening to that hyper writing frenzy!? Well two things happen. One. Life. It is evil and enjoys doing mean evil things that kept me too busy. Two. My power cord to my laptop as recently became retarded and won't charge up my laptop. No working power cord, mean no charged up laptop. Which means Laptop no turn on. However I have been DESPERATE to get this story up since ideas won't stop flowing into my head, and I know how patient you all have been! So what did I do? I have snuck onto my brother's comp and worte up this chapter on wordpad! (insert evil laugh here) Now give me Hopefully this turned out good and will be worth the wait! I wrote this at like 2 am XD lol**

**AND OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN TALES OF ABYSS OR IT'S AWESOME CHARS! I ONLY LAY CLAIM TO TENA AND THIS STORY!!! Kiira belongs to mah buddeh xdarksoul07x from DeviantART :3**

**Well... READ DAMMIT!**

* * *

"Awe come on, Kiira. We can take them!"

"I think not."

"Why not? They're just tards! Especially that whinny Luke-guy!"

"Tards that have weapons, while we lack having any. And will you please start walking?" Kiira asked. She had been dragging Tena while making a run for it out of the cabins, and didn't exactly feel dragging her all the way home. (That and dragging someone that is 1/2 times bigger then you tends to get tiring after awhile)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Tena scofled sliding her arm out of her freind's hold, taking the lead as they reached the deck... Only to fall on her rear as the boat rocked yet again "Dah! Ow! What's cuasing the damn boat to shake!?"

"Ahh hah hah hah hah! Ahh hah hah hah hah!"

The two thieves sweat dropped at the rather girlish laughter that came from Dist, Tena's right eye twiching. "I just had to ask..."

"Hey! Who are you two!" Their attention snapped over to a girl standing before them, hands on her hips. She looked to be maybe a year younger then Tena at the most, had dark brown eyes and hair pulled into two big pigtails. Before either of them could replay Gist (who was annoyed that his grand entrance was now ruined) spoke

"Hah! Bout time you two brats hurried back!" This statement caused the girl in pigtails to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait... You're working with HIM?"

"That statement is kind of true... But not really! No!" Tena explained.

"...That dosn't even make any sense!"

"Anise, what's going on?" Another female voice was heard, and Kiira's purple eyes narrowed when she recognized her as the brunette that had forced her to return Luke's wallet. The said girl seem to recognized Kiira as well as she macthed her stare. "You again!?" Kiira merely rolled her eyes

"Nice to see you too..."

"Tear, they're working for Dist The Rea--" Anise started only to be interrupted by Dist.

"No! No! No!" He yelled "It's NOT Reaper! It's ROSE! Dist The Rose!"

"Why if it isn't, Dist The Runny!" Jade said as he joined Tear and Anise. Luke was with him, as well as two other people, a young boy that Kiira recognized as Fon Master Ion. The other was a man with slightly spiky blond hair, and... was that a cheagle? Talk about a wried group.

"The Rose! R-O-S-E! Dist The Rose!" Dist yelled once again.

"You do realise how gay that sounds right...?" Tena asked. Dist was silent for a moment, left eye twitching at the thief's question.

"Silence you little--!"

"Ah ah, careful now." Jade said with a slight smirk, "You know how you nose runs when you get mad."

Dist growled at this, his face starting to turn red "Grrrrrrrr! No it dosn't!" He exclaimed... while hiding his nose with his hands. Fail.

"This is so stupid..." Luke muttered as Dist continued to yell and rant at Jade.

The blonde haired man nodded in agreement. "They're off in their own little world..."

"Augh! Enough of this!" The God-General glared over at Tena and Kiira. "Did you two get the Fon Disk Data or not!?"

"Yeah, yeah, Gramps it's right he--" Tena started, holding the said object up, only to have Dist swoop past her, snacthing it right out of her hands. "HEY!"

"Aha! Victory is mine!"

While everyone stared in shock, Jade merely shrugged in disinterest "You can have them. I already memorized its contents." Dist blinked, gaping at him in disbelief.

"FAIL!" Tena laughed, only to earn a sigh of annoynce from Kiira "What? It was a total FAIL!"

Kiira just rolled her eyes "Tena..."

"Well it was!"

"Grrrrrrr! That's it!" Dist yelled (again) "You're going to regret what you done when you face the wrath of Kaizer Dist X" As if on cue the entire boat once again shook as a gaint bronze-colored mech jumped down out of nowhere, landing before the group. The body was round like a sphere, had two short legs, and two massive hands that consisted of a claw on one and a drill on the other "ATTACK!"

Kiira immediately pulled Tena back way with her as the fight broke out, going behind some crates. Tena's eyes were wide as she peaked over crates, wacthing the fight take place. The group seem to know what they were doing, working together, coordinating their attacks. She was in awe "Now I wish I was helping them." She whined.

"Why?" Kiira asked with a raised brow.

"So I could join in this epic fight!" She heard Kiira snirk, and glared over at the purple-wearing girl "What was that!? I know how to fight!"

"Yes, but like I said before we have no weapons, mainly because you were in a too big of a rush to get on this damn ship. So unless you have fon artes, which last I remember you fail at..."

"HEY!" Tena cried.

"Then there's no point of even trying to join in." Kiira finished, ignoring her freind's outburst.

"Not my fault I'm not any good at them..." Tena muttered with a pout, wacthing the fight once again. She then noticed Jade, she could barely make out what he was saying only hearing the 'Splash!' part at the end. A portal appeared above the robot, a huge surge of water rushed out, covering it, and the robot shook voilently, starting to short-ciruct.

"Gah! No! Nononono!" Tena snapped out of her awe-struck trance and looked up at Dist, who was throwing a tantrum like a child when seeing his creation losing. He nearly threw the Fon Disk Data even... speaking of which. She was still not pleased he took that from her. Besides, HER life was at stake if she didn't bring that thing back, not his! Completely forgetting about the fight happening (that or not caring at all) the young theif jumped out of hiding, dashing across the battlefield. Kiira's mouth fell open in horror and disbelief at this

"Tena! What the hell are you doing!" She cried, going after her. She was surpised that Tena ran right on through un-harmed. Talk about dumb luck.

Dist stop his fit when he heard a high-picthed-child-like "GIMME BICTH!" And saw the brown-haired thief make a jump for him, just managing the grab on of the legs of his chair. The sudden wait caused the flying chair to wobble, nearly knocking him off it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He bellowed "LET GO!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIMME BACK THAT STUPID WHATCHA-CALL-IT-DISK!" Tena yelled.

"What? NO! This is MY mission! Buzz of you little midget!"

A throbbing vein appeared on her forehead as her right eye twitched angrily "Don't. Call. Me..." She managed to climb onto one of the arms, jumping onto Dist's head "MIDGET!" She roared, pounding down on his head like some wild maniac. "GIVE ME THE DAMN DISK!"

Kiira groaned when she saw this. Tena acting like some wild animal, attaking Dist, who was screaming like a little girl trying to get her off. Normally she would this all too funny, but she just wanted to get this over with. "Guys seriously..." she started but stop when she noticed something wrong with the mech. All the damage it took from the heated battle finally took affect, and it was shaking violently, sparks of electricity emerging. "Uh guys!" She ran over, jumping up, just managing to grab Dist's leg "Now would be a good time to leave before we BLOW UP!"

"WHAT!?" Dist yelled and--

**KA-BLAM!!!**

See robot. See robot explode. See Dist, Tena, and Kiira. See them screaming like babies (well mainly Dist) as they get blown out to sea...

Total.

Fail.

* * *

"Owwie..." Tena whined as she crawled out of the ocean water, flopping onto the sand, face-first. "That old man sucks ass..." she mumbled.

"It wasn't THAT bad..." Kiira said, as she stumbled onto land. She then winced holding her head as a throbbing pain from their crashing landing came back to her. "...Okay so it was that bad..." She muttered. "...You got that damn think back from him right?" She asked. Tena responded by holding her hand up, Fon Disk Data in hand, before plopping her hand back down. Kiira sighed in relief. "Well at least something worked out in that... that..."

"Epic Fail?" Tena asked, lifting her up, spitting out some sand.

"Yeah..."

After what seemed like forever, Tena slowly climbed to her feet "Lets give this piece of shit back to Mr. Masked-Jerk-Face-Wonder, so we can go back to our normal lives.

"Good idea... Wait... Aren't we forgetting someone?" Kiira asked. The two thieves thought for a moment before both shurgging.

"Don't know. Don't Care. Lets go." Tena muttered. As they left a shrill angry voice out in the sea was faintly heard, But their either payed no attention or didn't care.

"THIS IS GOING IN MY REVENGE JOURNAL!!!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T ACTAULLY EXPECT ME TO BRING IT BACK!" Tena yelled, failing her arms around wildly

"......"

"You told me to bring it back or die trying! So what were you expecting!?"

"Die trying."

Her mouth fell open at Sync's reply. "You... you...YOU TARD! You big meanie of a TARD! Why would you do that to me? WHY!? What did I ever do to you to deserve that!?"

The God-General frown at that rather stupid question. "You tell me, idiot..." She was silent, her cheeks puffing up in frustration upon realizing how stupid that question really was. This all was her fault.

"...SHUT UP!" She screamed right in his face, only to quickly meep and retreat a step when he gave her dark look "Gah! Sorry! SORRY! I wasn't serious about that! She yelped, holding her hands up defensively.

Sync scoffed in annoyance, "Just hand it over."

"Yeah whatever." Tena threw the disk hoping it was would hit in smack in the face, but frowned when he caught it no problem. "Don't know why you wanted that piece of crap anyways..." She muttered as she turned and started to leave "The info on it was just boring shit read..."

"Wait. You read it?"

She froze in place. Even though she couldn't see his expression since her back was facing him, she could literally _feel_ the anger seething out of him.

Oh...

CRAP!

* * *

**Oh wow Tena. Smooooth move. You just HAD to get yourself in bigger doodoo! Looks like she'll have to be running like hell again eh? xD Thanks for reading! And MORE WILL come SOON! I PROMISE! Please leave REVIEW!!!**


End file.
